<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Grade by uwu_yifan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977412">For the Grade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yifan/pseuds/uwu_yifan'>uwu_yifan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yifan/pseuds/uwu_yifan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being paired with your enemy for a school project was the opposite of what you wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Grade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You liked to live life with as little negativity as possible. Sure, you had bad days, but you went through those knowing that it was simply a bad day and the next would likely be better. You really didn’t have anything to complain about.Your friends were great, supportive people, your family as well. You had just one rainy cloud in your sunshine life. Im Jaebum. </p><p>It’s not like you wanted to hate Jaebum, you didn’t. In fact, you really wanted to like him, you had tried to like him. He just made that near impossible. He was rude and cold. When you first met him, you wondered how someone you had just met could already hate you so much. You had met last year at your best friend Mark’s end of the year party. Mark had moved into an off campus apartment and he and his roommate had decided to through the party this year. You got there early to help Mark set everything up. When you knocked on the door, Jaebum answered, scowl on his face. He merely grunted at your presence and moved aside to let you in. Throughout the night, he either acted upset at your being around or ignored you completely. </p><p>So here you were, beginning of your senior year of college, still dealing with Jaebum’s shitty attitude. You had long since given up on trying to be civil and treated him as he treated you. You were supposed to meet up with Mark for coffee today, but he texted you this morning saying he felt ill. Being the good friend you were, and not trusting him to take care of himself, you decided to head to his apartment with medicine, soup and juice to take care of your best friend. The fact that Jaebum had classes all day today, made your decision that much easier. Mark had given you a spare key for emergencies, so once you arrived, you just went ahead and let yourself in. </p><p>Setting your supplies on the counter, you turned to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl and a glass. You set those on the counter, and turned back around to grab the soup. Reaching for the can, you looked up when you heard a voice. “How did you get in here?” Standing before you, stood a shirtless Jaebum. Without even meaning to, your eyes scanned down his chiseled form. You had never realized just how cut the man was. You hated to admit it, but he looked good. “You gonna stare all day or are you gonna give me an answer?” his voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “Mark gave me a key” you replied, voice laced with annoyance, “and for Pete’s sake go put some clothes on.” You turned around to continue your tasks, not noticing the smirk on Jaebum’s face as he walked away. </p><p>When you finished heating the soup, you knocked in Mark’s bedroom door, only to be met with some form of groan. Taking that as permission, you opened the door only to see a Mark size lump on the bed. Yanking the blanket off of his head, he let out another whine before turning to face you. “What the hell, Y/N?” Why are you here?“ his voice was rough, either from sleep or sickness. You chuckled lightly before replying "Well, I know you and I knew you wouldn’t take care of yourself so here I am.” He gave you a small smile and you made him sit up so he could eat. </p><p>“I’m just saying that he didn’t have to act like I broke in or something. Why is he even here, doesn’t he have classes all day? And does he always walk around half naked? I mean-” your rant was interrupted by an obviously annoyed Mark. “Y/N, don’t take this the wrong way but I’m sick and I really don’t want to hear about the crush denial you have for JB.” You actually reeled back as if you had been slapped. You? Crush? Jaebum?  Absolutely not. No way. Not if he was the last man on Earth. Turning to Mark, you narrowed your eyes. “I do not have a crush on him.” You were met with Mark’s stupid smirk, the one he gets when he thinks he’s right. “I mean it. I hate him.” you continued only to still see that smirk. “Sure, Y/N. Whatever you say”. </p><p>For the next week, you were at Mark and Jaebum’s every day taking care of Mark. By the fourth day, you were pretty sure he was faking so you’d keep taking care of him, but you did it anyway. What are best friends for, right? On day five, Jaebum was home all day and that was an annoyance. The day was filled with snide comments and looks of dislike from the both of you. Mark had tried to get you two to at least be civil to no avail. He had even yelled once, something about both of your actions being a sham, but neither of you paid attention. You both just told him to hush and go lie back down. Finally, your time playing nurse was over and you could focus on yourself and your classes. </p><p>As a photography major, you took your classes very seriously. You had always had an eye for pictures. You could look at the most mundane things and immediately find a way to make them look beautiful through a lens. You knew all the right angles to turn any random thing into art. Being in a college where you could learn better ways to use those talents, was something you considered a great honor. You even shared a class with some film majors, which you were excited about. Getting to learn about video editing was going to be really neat. Until you got to said class and saw a familiar face. Im Jaebum. Was there any escaping this man? </p><p>Ignoring the empty seat next to the smirking man, you walked to the other side of the room and found a seat there. Sure, you couldn’t see the board very well and this particular area smelled odd, but you were far enough away from the thorn in your side that was Jaebum. Your professor introduced himself and began the class as you took as many notes as you could. As the lecture ended, he announced that the class would be divided into pairs and work through the semester on a project. You would receive your partner in an email. The project itself was up to the two of you. The only requirement was it had to be a 5 minute video about something you were both equally passionate about. You were slightly thrown off at being assigned a project on the first day, but excited. </p><p>You had been checking your email religiously for two days. You wanted to know who you were partnered with. The thought of getting to know someone new was nice, but you really wanted to start brainstorming on ideas. There was also a little nervousness. What if you and your partner had no common interests? How were you going to complete your project then? Mark had gotten tired of you staying planted by your computer, so he forced you out to get lunch with him. He even took your phone, which you thoroughly protested. “Staring at your screen isn’t going to make the email come any faster, Y/N. Take a break and enjoy lunch with me.” Realizing he was right, you let the project drift to the back of your mind and just enjoyed yourself. </p><p>A couple of hours later, you were returned to your home. You grabbed your laptop, thinking you’d check one more time before you set off to do something else for a while. Clicking your email tab, you noticed the notification for a new email in your inbox. You quickly clicked it, seeing it was indeed from your professor. Taking a breath and calming your nerves, you opened it. Your mind fluttered through so many thoughts before you read through the message. You still really hoped you and your partner had at least one thing in common, but you were determined to make it work regardless. You eyes scanned through the words to find your partner’s name. Shit. Fuck. This was not good. There at the bottom was the name of your partner. Im Jaebum. This was bad. Very, very bad. </p><p>Grabbing your phone, you immediately hit Mark’s name and pressed the phone to your ear. After a few rings, Mark’s voice comes through the speaker. You don’t even let him finish his sentence before you launch into your rant. “Mark, this is bad. I just got my email and my partner is Jaebum. What am I supposed to do? We have nothing in common! We hate each other. We have months to work on this and we aren’t going to be able to get anywhere I’m gonna fail.” When you stopped to take a breath, Mark took the opportunity to start speaking. “You need to stop being so dramatic, Y/N. I’m positive you guys have something in common, you just have to stop being assholes to each other long enough to figure out what that is.” As much as you HATED to admit it, he was right. This was an issue you would have to set aside for your grade. With a huff, you prepared your reply “Tell him to meet me at the campus cafe in 20 minutes.” You hung up and sighed again. This was going to be a long semester. </p><p>You arrived at the cafe 10 minutes early. You just wanted to get the concept down, get a plan together and get out. You ordered a coffee, sat down and scrolled through your phone until a figure slid into the seat across from you. Expecting it to be Jaebum, you looked up with a scowl already on your face. Instead, you found a man you didn’t know facing you. “Sup. I’m BamBam. You looked lonely over here all by yourself.” Oh crap. This was the exact opposite of what you wanted. You politely thanked him for the thought, but you were waiting for someone. “Aw come on, baby, don’t be like that.” he started before a hand roughly on his shoulder. “You heard her, kid. Beat it.” Looking up to see who your savior was, you were a bit shocked. Jaebum had never done a nice thing for you before, but there’s a first for everything. </p><p>After your unwanted guest had left, Jaebum sat in the chair across from you. You were briefly distracted by the way his hair fell in his face in such a beautiful way, you wouldn’t even have to mess with the angle that much to make a wonderful picture. You quickly shook your head to rid yourself of such ridiculous thoughts and cleared your throat to get Jaebum’s attention. “Look, I know neither of us are happy with this arrangement, but I don’t plan on getting a failing grade so we need to try to work around our dislike for each other. As of now, I know nothing about you or your interests, so why don’t you tell me a little bit about what you like?” He sat there for a brief moment before sliding you a small piece of paper with a number written on it. He looked at you as his lips parted to speak, “I’ll go along with whatever you want. Just call me when you decide” then he stood up and left. Yepp. This was going to be a real shitty semester. </p><p>As you walked back to your apartment, you pulled out your phone, dialing Mark’s number. He answered with sass, as he always did. “If you called to bitch about JB, save your breath. I’m not listening to it.” Of course, that had been what you were going to do, points to Mark on that one. You raced through topics to talk about as quickly as possible before settling on a way to find out Jaebum’s interests. “Actually, he didn’t give me much information, but I still want to try to make this work, so I called you. What are some of the things he’s really passionate about?” You felt silly asking Mark this, but you needed to figure out how to incorporate both of your interests, pride be damned. Mark was silent for a while before you finally asked if he was still there. “Yeah. Thinking. He likes, uh, his cats?” You instantly frowned. Cats? Really? You loved cats but is that the best he could come up with? “Oh! And music! He’s really into making music.” Music, huh?  That’s something you could work with. </p><p>You hung up with Mark as you walked through your apartment door. You set your phone down and sat down at your laptop, pulled up a word document and began to type an outline for your project. Your plan as of now was to have a music video of sorts. Jaebum could use one of his songs as the music and the video could have some beautiful shots from your photographer’s eye. You would each have something you were passionate about in the video. In your mind, it was perfect. Now, you just had to run it by Jaebum. Despite what he said at the cafe, a big part of you felt like he would shoot it down just because it was your idea. Making up your mind that sooner was better than later, you sent him a text explaining your idea. Almost immediately, your phoned dinged with a new message telling you to meet him back at the cafe in 10 minutes. Sighing at having to go right back out, you grabbed your keys and walked out of the door. </p><p>Opening the cafe door, you scanned the room, finding Jaebum already there. That was a bit surprising, but you made your way over and took a seat. Before you had even fully sat, he spoke in a harsh tone, “How do you know about my music?” Really? You had to come back to the cafe just to answer a question he could have asked you in a message?  “I wanted to make something that had both of our passions in it, not just mine. So, I called Mark and the options he gave me were music and cats. I love cats, but I don’t really want to make this video about just cats” you replied with an emotionless tone. He sat and thought about your words for a moment. “Ok, but if we do this, we’re doing it my way. You get say, it’s your grade too, but this is my music and I want it done right.” You agreed that as long as your input was taken into consideration and it wasn’t all about him, that this could work. </p><p>One week later, you were on your way to Mark and Jaebum’s place to give input on song options for the video. You didn’t really like the thought of being in their apartment without Mark, but you were excited about starting on the project. Knocking on the door, you felt a sudden urge to run, and you weren’t sure why. It was just Jaebum. Sure, you didn’t like the guy, but you had no reason to be nervous around him. You pushed the nervous feeling away just in time for him to open the door. He stepped aside to let you in, and gestured to the kitchen counter where there was a whole buffet’s worth of food. “I asked Mark what you liked and he gave me a big list so I just got it all” he said rubbing the back of his neck as if he were nervous or embarrassed. You just stood there for a moment, a little shocked, before thanking him. Was Jaebum being nice to you? </p><p>You grabbed a small plate of food and the two of you ate in silence. It wasn’t as awkward as you had thought it would be, it was actually strangely comfortable. When you were finished, Jaebum led you to the spare bedroom. Well, what you thought was the spare bedroom. Once he opened the door, you realized that he had a small studio set up there. He went straight to his laptop as you sat on the couch. He informed you he had two songs he was thinking of for the video. The first was a more upbeat song, the second being a slower, love type song. As you listened to the latter, you felt your heart ache in the most beautiful way. It was about love not being reciprocated, and your mind was already flooded with ideas. When it was finished, you gave him a sincere compliment on how amazing it was and told him that you would really like that to be the video song. He gave you the first genuine smile you had seen from him, and your heart fluttered. </p><p>You very quickly dismissed that flutter, no way you were gonna take that seriously. After some discussion, you agreed to meet at a nearby park the next day to do some location scoping. The leaves would be starting to fall soon and you had an idea for a shot and you wanted to find the perfect place for it. Saying a small, polite goodbye, he followed you to the door saying he’d see you the next day, and sending you off with some of the food he’d ordered. Mark called a few hours later, asking if you wanted to grab some coffee, which you readily agreed to. Making your way to your usual cafe, your mind wandered through all the ideas you had for the project. </p><p>“So, how’d it go?” were Mark’s first words to you as you sat across from him. “You know, not that bad. We decided on a song and we’re going to the park tomorrow to scout and see if it fits what I have in mind.” you replied with a small smile. Mark’s stupid smirk was prominent on his face as he raised one eyebrow. “You and JB? Getting along? It’s almost like someone knew this wouldn’t be so bad.” You threw the paper from your straw at him, telling him to shut up. “I still don’t like him, Mark. This is just for the project. It’s important.” The smirk didn’t leave his face, but he didn’t push you anymore on it. And you sure as hell didn’t tell him about the heart flutter. </p><p>You met Jaebum at around noon the next day. It was a weekday, so the park wasn’t overly crowded and the temperature was near perfect. You had your camera handy so you could check lighting and he had brought a tripod and video camera, just in case. Walking along the sidewalk, you came across a group of trees, leaves falling from them. You grabbed a quick picture before setting the strap back across your shoulder and walking to the middle of the trees. You just stood there for a few moments, leaves falling all around you and just looked up at the branches, admiring the beauty of nature. By the time you had turned back around, Jaebum had set the camera up, facing you. “Thought it would be a good idea to get the leaves falling” he spoke quietly, rubbing his neck again. You quickly moved out of the shot so he could get it the way he wanted. You pulled your camera out to snap a few more photos, then noticed Jaebum looking over your shoulder at the screen of your camera. “Those are really good” he half whispered before going back to his own camera. </p><p>After the day at the park, you both decided the park would be your primary location. The idea of mostly nature shots coupled with the slow song sounded very appealing to you, and Jaebum agreed. Things went surprisingly well for about a week. You had gotten multiple shots of the leaves, and a few of some children playing in the leaves. You had even convinced Jaebum to have a leaf throwing war with you. Today was a completely different story, though. You had gone to the park and gotten a few nature shots, but in the midst of shooting, it began to rain. You were immediately struck with a desire to get some shots of the downpour. Rain had always been beautiful to you. Jaebum did not agree, however. Sure, your cameras could both withstand some water, but he simply did not want to stay. This led to a slightly heated argument. </p><p>“Come on, this could make a really great shot if you’d just LISTEN” your voice slightly louder than normal. He had been very cooperative up until now, but this was something you were not willing to back down on. “Excuse me for not wanting to stand in the rain and get sick!” his voice louder than your own. “Fine, then go! I’ll get the shots on my phone and you can deal with the crappy quality!” this time you were actually yelling. He threw his hands up, and walked away to gather his equipment. Not wanting to let him ruin your mood, you did a twirl in the rain, enjoying how the drops felt on your face, before turning around to get a better shot of the park at a distance. You found Jaebum still standing there, camera still on the tripod. “I thought you were leaving?” You spoke with an eyebrow quirked up. “I am. Had one more shot I wanted to get.” And with that he packed up and left. </p><p>After the rainy day at the park, things were back to being strained between you and Jaebum. You were having more and more arguments, often forgetting to turn the camera off during, which led to more arguments about the amount of footage that would have to be sorted through. You wanted to shoot from this angle, Jaebum wanted to shoot from the opposite angle. It was like he went out of his way to disagree with any suggestions you had. You had been working on the project for over a month, half of which you had spent arguing. You had finally had enough. You were going to confront him about this. Picking up your phone, you typed out a message giving him your address and telling him to meet you there. </p><p>An hour later, he was at your door, camera in hand, thinking you had something you wanted to shoot. You invited him in, and he set up his camera to get it out of his hands and not just placed on your table. You gestured for him to sit on the couch, and you sat next to him. Steeling yourself, you finally set into what was on your mind. “What is your problem? We’ve done nothing but fight for weeks. I say something, you immediately disagree. We were getting along great there for a while, and now we’re back to where we started. Speaking of, why do you hate me so much? I tried to be nice to you, I tried to be your friend. You weren’t having it. What did I ever do to you, Jaebum? You were a jerk to me the first time I met you and I just don’t understan-” you were suddenly cut off by his lips on yours. And even more suddenly, you were kissing him back. </p><p>He pulled back after a moment, just for you to pull him back in. He eagerly chased your lips once more. His tongue swiped at your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth for him. Before you realized, he was leaning you back on the couch. He pulled back again, slightly out of breath. “Tell me to stop, and I will.” You replied by pulling him to you again and a small “don’t ” against his lips. He moved his mouth to your neck as his hand traveled down your body, stopping to squeeze your breast. You let out a small moan, encouraging him and you felt a smirk against your neck. His hand continued to trail down your body until he reached the bottom of your shirt. Pausing, he lifted his head to give you a questioning look. You gave a simple nod, and his hand slipped under the cloth and traveled back up. </p><p>He moved under your bra, as he squeezed again. He took your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, enticing another moan from you as he nibbled at your neck. As your arousal grew, you began to buck your hips, a silent plea for more. With a throaty chuckle, he whispered against your neck. “Patience, baby.” With a whine, you picked up the pace of your hips, needing some kind of relief. At an excruciating speed, his hand began to slide down your body. As he reached the button of your jeans, he gave you another questioning look. “Are you sure?” His face was serious, wanting to make sure you were absolutely certain this was what you wanted. Breathless, you muttered out, “Please." </p><p>He let out a small growl at your neediness, as he undid the button of your jeans. Sliding his hand further down, he kept his eyes on your face. When he finally reached your dripping heat, he gave you a smirk. "So wet already.” As he guided a finger through your folds, you let out a moan slightly longer than before. He kept up his teasing, simply running his finger through your wetness. His dark eyes still glued to your face, he teased your entrance, before slowly pushing inside of you. He kept his movements slow, wanting to tease. All at once, he picked up the pace as he added a finger. The sudden addition caused you to cry out in pleasure, earning another growl from Jaebum. His thumb rose to find your sensitive bud, staring in slow circles before picking up speed. Your release was building up fast and he picked up the pace once again. Just as the knot in your stomach unraveled, he learned down to whisper in your ear, “Just let go, I’ve got you.” He gave you one last nibble before leaning up to see your face. His words were all you needed for the knot to completely break, causing a cry of his name. </p><p>Jaebum helped you ride out your high before planting a kiss to your forehead. He buttoned your jeans for you before getting up to get you a glass of water. He sat back down, and you could see the obvious bulge in his jeans. “What about you?” you managed to get out between gulps of water. He just laughed and shook his head. “Another time if that’s something you want. I have some things to say first.” You heart stopped briefly. Did he already regret this? All kinds of negative thoughts ran through your mind. As if he could sense your thoughts, he shook his head again.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad, and I definitely don’t regret anything that just happened. You asked me why I hated you. I have never hated you. I’m not good with people, I can come off cold and distant for a while before warming up. After a while, we just got into the routine of arguing and being distant with each other and I just didn’t know how to go about changing that. I always wanted to, always wanted to be your friend. As for why things took a turn recently, we were becoming friends and I realized something, ” he paused a moment as if to think, “I realized I didn’t want to be your friend. I wanted more, but you still hated me so I went back to what I knew. I’m sorry for making you think I hated you.” He finished his thoughts and looked away from you. </p><p>You sat there trying to process all of the information you were just given. Jaebum had feelings for you. That was not something you expected to hear. He hadn’t hated you, but you sure hadn’t liked him. When did that change? When did you go from not wanting to be in the same room as him, to laying on your couch with his hand down your pants? Thinking back, you tried to find the moment it changed. Was it the smile? Or maybe him ordering everything he knew you liked to eat? That may have been the start, but you realized the big moment. The leaf fight. </p><p>It had taken you quite a while to convince him, but when you finally had, he gave you that beautiful smile again. You took off running into a pile of leaves, him closely behind you. You picked up a handle full of leaves and tossed them directly in his face, letting out a loud laugh. His smile never left his face as he picked up and even bigger handful and retaliated. You spent an hour together just throwing leaves. That was the moment. That was when everything changed. </p><p>Realizing you had been in thought for a while, you reached over and grabbed Jaebum’s hand. “I’m not going to tell you that I didn’t dislike you. I did. I thought you were an ass. But, I no longer feel that way. You can still be an ass, but it isn’t all the time. Things changed for me, too. Even through all the arguing we’ve done lately, I didn’t want to argue. I didn’t want to go back to how we were. I wanted to move past that. So, ” you took a deep breath, “Let’s see where things go, yeah?”</p><p>Two months later, and it was time to turn in your project. Jaebum had done all the editing and he hadn’t let you see it yet. The night before you were set to turn it in, he asked you to come by his apartment to see the final product. You knocked on the door and Mark answered. “Y/N! Are you here to see me today or are you here to see your b-” you cut him off with a shove. “Move, I get to see the video today.” He laughed as you shoved by him and made your way to Jeabum’s studio. You gave a slight knock before letting yourself in.</p><p>He was sitting at his laptop with his headphones on, taking them off when he noticed your presence. You sat in the chair beside him, practically bouncing. He let out a chuckle and turned to his computer, and handed you the headphones. Putting them on as he pressed play, you focused on the screen. You were expecting the familiar melody of his song, but were met with your voice instead. “Come on, this could make a really great shot if you’d just LISTEN” on the screen was a clip of you and Jaebum. It was the rainy day in the park where you argued about shooting in the rain. Confusion washed over you, why was he showing you outtakes of your fight? That clip was followed by more clips of the two of you fighting. After a moment, the music started. The screen was filled with clips you had never seen before. You staring at the leaves, you twirling in the rain, the leaf fight, all things you didn’t realize had been captured. </p><p>The video played through more clips of you and Jaebum between shots. The music stopped and your voice played again, “Why do you hate me so much?” you winced at the words, not wanting to remember them. The screen transitioned to you and Jaebum on your couch as he grabbed your face and kissed you. As your voice faded out, Jaebum’s replaced it. “Passion is different for every person. For most, it is taken as something they enjoy. For me, passion started as an argument, only to grow into something amazing. See, love and hate are two sides of the same coin. A very passionate coin, for you cannot have love or hate without passion.” With that, the screen faded to black. </p><p>You sat there for a few beats looking at the blank screen. Jaebum carefully lifted the headphones from your head and wiped the tears you hadn’t realized had begun to fall. “You hate it. Don’t worry I made the original plan, we can still submit that.” He moved to exit out of the video, and you grabbed his hand to stop him. “I don’t hate it. It was just beautiful and I wasn’t expecting it. He wiped more tears as they fell. "Do you want to see the other one?” You shook your head and pulled him in for a kiss. “No. This one is perfect.” He gave you a deep kiss before barely pulling back. “I love you” he whispered against your lips. Smiling wide, you replied “I love you too, Im Jaebum.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>